1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for delivering data through the web.
2. Description of the Related Art
A web browser displays a web page based on hypertext delivered by a web server. The hypertext is described in a markup language such as a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) or an Extensible Markup Language (XML).
The use of the markup language enables a moving image having a format such as an animation Graphics Interchange Format (GIF) or a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) to be provided in a web page.
The moving image having such a format cannot be varied in accordance with operation by a user. In short, the moving image having such a format is not dynamic very much.
To address this, a technology named “Flash” has been proposed and used widely. In the technology, a plug-in named “Flash Player” is installed on a web browser. The web browser downloads a script file called “Flash file” from a web site to execute the Flash file on the plug-in. This implements an animation and a video game which vary according to operation by a user.
A web technology is used in a printer. For example, a web browser is mounted in a printer. The printer sends, to a server, an HTTP request having status information of the printer embedded in a URL. The printer obtains HTML data from the server, and performs a print process based on the HTML data obtained (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-079213).
The standard of “HTML5” has recently been proposed and has come into use. According to the HTML5 standard, an animation and a video game are implemented without the use of Flash.
In the meantime, according to Flash, a web browser is capable of detecting completion of download of data through a Flash Application Program Interface (API). Thus, it is possible to execute promptly predetermined processing which is to be performed immediately after downloading certain data.
However, without the use of Flash, such predetermined processing cannot be executed promptly, which sometimes causes troubles.